


I'm worth it

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Canon - Anime, Canon Universe, Episode Related, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Self Confidence, Short One Shot, Talking, Truth, Understanding, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Based on episode 4 of the anime. After the battle.
Relationships: Kaburagi & Natsume, Kaburagi/Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'm worth it

"Kabu-san?" Natsume said more to herself than to the group.

"So, did you really get active?" Kaburagi didn't know what to answer. "In the Gadoll hunt, I mean... eh..."

"No really..." He said, looking away. Humans were complicated.

"But I'm so grateful that you are here. You already helped us." She had one of his hands grabbed. Then, he remembered Pipe. Inside his T-shirt.

"Uh, yes. It was nothing." Natsume noticed his signals and his obvious discomfort and she slowly came closer to him, while they were walking back to Deca-Dence. "Kurenai, can you---" She was looking at him. Intensely. Her eyes sparkled. It radiated an energy different from Natsume's, but just as powerful.

"Boss, _this is your chance._ " Natsume whispered next to him. He looked around and then to Kurenai. She seemed hypnotized and expectant. With his free hand, he pulled Pipe out from under his clothes and passed it to Natsume. Kurenai didn't even notice it.

"Now go a---"

"This is not what I meant!" Natsume made him stop, looked askance at her admired Kurenai and then at Kaburagi. "Ah!" She complained and walked away, hiding so they wouldn't see the pet Gadoll. Only then did Kaburagi realize that the woman was still holding his hand. The fighting human Gears were already entering the fort.

"Kurenai, can you let me go?" Her blush intensified.

"AH, sorry! What was I thinking...? We were walking, huh? Ha ha ha..." No one was capable of making fun of her, after all she was the best human (in terms of skill) from that place. They entered the elevators. She sighed. "Really, I appreciate you showing up."

"I was teaching her..." He said accidentally.

"Natsume? I'm really surprised that she wasn't selected. But what really amazes me..." But she didn't open her mouth again. Would she be alright? He really didn't understand.

"Eh... are you---?"

"Yes, I am. Kabu-san." She said, with a confident smile. "It was an arduous battle and we must prepare for the next one." She didn't say anything else. They got out of there. "Natsume will come with us to the next meeting. Tell her to find me the next time we have a notice from the Gears." He shook his head. "Well, see you later." He wanted to tell her something else, but he couldn't. Why should he tell her something else? He remembered Natsume's words. What did that mean? He didn't care.

Minutes later, he found her and she didn't seem very happy. Now what was happening to her? "Boss, you didn't notice, did you?"

"About what?" He didn't know if he really wanted to know or not.

"Why...?" Natsume started, but covered her head with her hands. She couldn't blame him, her boss was an introverted man. She sighed and approached him. "Kurenai-san likes you."

"Like?" The very word made him feel weird. He looked at Natsume, who was trying to stay serious, as they walked to his room. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ah? Are you serious? Boss, haven't you liked someone in your whole life?"

"No." He replied quickly.

"Wow, that was fast." She couldn't understand it. "Mhhh..."

"Natsume, go to sleep."

"But I want you to answer me something, boss---"

"Tomorrow..." Kaburagi said, changing the subject. "Tomorrow you will have to officially appear before the Power. Go find Kurenai at the time of our work."

"Ahhh? No, I want you to---" But he had already entered his place and closed the door on her face. He ignored her allegations and looked at the Gadoll in the room.

"ñag ñag ahhg." The creature grumbled and he sighed.

Natsume returned to her room. Kurenai had a crush on Kaburagi-san? Well, he looked intimidating and at first he didn't speak much, but he was strong, clever and strict. She liked that type of men or was it because of his former fame? Both were worth having on a team... She fell asleep thinking about it and woke up just an hour before going to see her.

"And this is where we have our meetings." Kurenai said to her. "As soon you hear the sirens, come here."

"Yes!"

"That's all. Tactics and strategy against Gadoll are made when we have more information about nests. I'm sure that it will happen soon."

"Thank you." Natsume said with a bow when they were outside the building. "And I have a question for you, K-kurenai-san..."

"What is it?"

"Eh, well--- ah... mhhh... " She crossed her fingers with her robotical fingers. "About boss... I'm very sure he knows... I mean he recognizes you, only he is not very sociable..."

"I know." Kurenai replied. "He was quite famous, he was a legend. Maybe he didn't like being called like that and he retired. But you made him came back."

"Me?" Kurenai smiled.

"He has everything we want. But if he wants to stay in retirement, it is his problem. He is worth everything, it would be a great help if he fought again." Natsume already knew this, but she didn't know that Kurenai could give everything to be with him, to show him what she was worth and that she was worthy of being his companion. The word "companions" was a complicated and painful subject for Kaburagi, since he wasn't human.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurenai, the strongest woman and human in love with Kaburagi??? Awesome (me too, girl, me too) Maybe they would be good parents for Natsume, idk xd


End file.
